American IS
by ninjamage23
Summary: When Naruto Parents die He moves in with his God-Father and he find out that he can pilot the legendary IS. he is immediately sent, from his little home in new jersey, all the way to japan to attend an academy as the new American IS representative Candidate. will he be able to juggle a new home, occupation, school and love interest.


**Chapter 1: The First G5 user**

"hey kiddo are you coming or what"

"I'm coming don't get your panties bunched up."

"Well you know me I always keep them organized. 'nose bleed'"

"ugh jiraya you are the biggest perv on this earth"

Naruto finally takes out all his luggage which consist of two book bags and a luggage bag. He walks up the steps and finds himself on top of the staircase in front of the air port. He looks at his gaurdian, Jiraya, and then asks him "why do I have to go to this stupid school...I wanna stay home and play my video games." says the teen while crossing his arms and pouting. Naruto is a 16 year old boy with blond spikey hair. He is exactly 5'9(A/N: I wanted to make naruto a little bigger for this story so yea bye ^_^) and has a weight of 155 pounds. He wears goggles on his forehead and is pretty lean however, a lot of definition can still be seen on his body since he has been practicing all forms of martial arts since 3 and since has been working out as a natural act. Jiraya then pats naruto on the head and says "look kid your 16 now you need to get out the house, and anyways if you go to this school you can be shot to the top ranks in the military! That also means more money for me and my hentai!...ugh...I mean you and your life hehe."Jiraya is naruto's legal guardian and is his god father. Ever since Naruto's parents passed, naruto has lived in America, still keeping his native Japanese origin but Americanized none the less. Jiraya is 6'3, has long white spiky hair and is 53 years old. They walk into the airport, confront the counter and get situated. Jiraya hands naruto the paper's and tells him "well kiddo your off...I 'sniff sniff' never thought you would leave so soon 'sniff sniff ' yout parents would have been so proud of you...WAAAAHHHH!" Jiraya rushes in for a hug while he wails and wails. Naruto simply pats him on the back while his face pretty much spells out worry he then says

"hey ummmm Im only gone for four years then I come back."

"I know thats the hard part"

"look old man your creating a scene you have to let me go."

"I know I want to embarrasses you a lil hehe"

"Get off me!"

Jiraya then backs away and brushes himself off while naruto does the same. They look at each other and jiraya says "look when you get there I want you to know if you have to relay on someone contact this number." Jiraya then gives naruto a piece of paper and reads the name "Orochimaru?" jiraya then looks to the side and scratches his head saying "well he is an old friend of mine until I came to the US so yea I already told him about you so don't worry." Naruto nodds and asks Jiraya "ok but what about my allowance...will you be sending me money?"

"yes I am going to send you $1000 every 2 weeks so dont go crazy ok."

"fine...its not like I'm going to buy Hentai every day"

"Hey its not every day more like very few days"

Ever since Narutos parents died he gained a crazy amount of allowance which was given to him through life insurance. Naruto now looks at jiraya and says "well good bye new jersey and hello Tokyo...bye jiraya." jiraya then smiles and walks away waving good bye, Naruto then walks through the gates and makes his way to his flight.

-next day-

Naruto stretches as he grabs his luggage and walks to the bathroom. In his mind he thinks while peeing "well im finally here...now accorfing to this panflit I am supposed to go to the pickup area and somebody will spot me out...sigh such a drag...wait now I sound like shikamaru." he then zips up his pants and walks outside, picks up his stuff and walks to the pick up zone. When he walks outside to the pickup zone and he is mesmerized by all the beautiful flora that japan had that his home did not. While admireing all of this naruto continues loking up however, at the same time is involuntary walking. Then out of no where...

.-bumb-

"oh shi-"

"Kyaaa"

"Crash"

Naruto looks up and notices that he trips on a twig and on top of someone. He opens his eyes and notices that he is on top of some green haired girl...and is touching something very...soft and squishy. "kyaaa" said the girl in a very soft tone voice. He notices that she is blushing and when he looks down he finally catches on to what he was touching. He jolted up and looked around, noticing that everyone in the airport was looking at him and the girl. He reached out for her hand to pick her up when he noticed that she was saying something, "ohh my glasses where could they be!" he looks down and see that her glasses are on top of his shoes. He picks them up and hands them to her, she then puts them on and see's our blond boy. She squints her eyes and opens them extremely fast saying "wait wait...are you naruto uzumaki."

"ummm yea I am."

"good ummm weird way of meeting each other but, my name is Maya Yamada and I will be your chauffeur to IS Academy"

"oh well um Nice to meet you...I'm American"

"Oh I know 'gigggle'"

"ok...well I have all my luggage...you ready to lead me on."

"why yes sir right this way."

she lead naruto to a Luxury car, all black and white, that looked like it could go from 0 to 50 is like 2.5 seconds. Naruto packs his things in the car and takes out his htc one, he looks at the time and sees that it is 12:00 and is one day before school starts. Together Maya and naruto begin to drive to the school when Maya, after 20 minutes of telling naruto about shops and checking his Japanese speaking skills, asked naruto "so what part of America are you from?"

"I'm from originally miami, florida but then I moved to new jersey after I was about 5 years old."

"ooooooh, that sounds very interesting, so when did you learn to pilot an IS?"

"well I began to pilot one when I was 12 and it was like a surprise to everyone which I still don't know why."

"well I could answer that, IS are made by a very famous person and she created them and when she did she noticed that the machine would allow women to pilot it and any man who tried would not even be able to start the system."

"oh, so that makes me one of a kind...am I like the first guy to ever do that cause I always knew I was amazingly awesome."

"hehe, no you are actually the second male to do this."

"aww man :'( who did it first?"

"well you will meet him when you get to the school."

"wha- he is in the same age group as me...awesome I won't be the only of my kind."

"well aren't you lucky...so are you good at using you personal IS?"

"my what?"

"wait...you don't have one!?"

"no...aw man this is going to be a major problem huh"

"well a little...let me make a call."

The green girl then pulled out her IPhone and began to dail a number. She then spoke on the phone for a while, Naruto always thought it was rude to listen to another persons conversation on the phone so he blocked her out and began to look at all the beautiful scenery that japan had to offer. He was then snapped back into reality by the heavy drifting and quick speeding through the city. Naruto looked at maya and said "WHAT THE HELL!" she then looked at him not paying attention to the road however still dodging traffic and says "Sorry but we have to make a little detour to a friend of a friend." Naruto sat there with a look that was kinda mixed with fear and confusion and then she continued "ok naruto I am sorry but this route is confidential to everyone not in the Japanese military force so bye." Naruto then couldn't even respond back because what happened next stunned him or should I say...knocked him straight. She hit naruto in the neck causing him to fade in to darkness and lose consciousness.

-3 hours later-

Naruto wakes up in a bed with pink monitors all around him. He sits up and notices that he is naked, he then looked around more puzzled than before. While looking around he then felt a presence behind him, he looked back and saw an evil looking shadow. He smirked and jumped right out of the bed and sprints away and is quickly out of sight, while the dark shadow fades into the darkness. He runs and runs and then notices that he is in some type of laboratory. Then he cuts a corner and bumbs into someone and notices that once again it is...Maya. He looks up noticing that it is him on the floor this time and notices that this time he is grabbing two squishy things. She then "kyaaa" and Naruto backs away covering himself with the first book he saw. Maya then got up and fixed her self, she looked at naruto and said while blushing "naruto I swear if we have an encounter like this in the school th-the kids will start to spread rumors. 'blush'" Naruto was then going to respond when a girl hopped behind Maya and grabbed a handful of boobs. She then said "oh maya you and this boy have some chemistry huh... hehe I'm not surprised with these nice things I would be too hehe."

Naruto then looked more puzzled than before and asked "soo umm...can I ask who you are?". The pink haired girl then let go of Mayas boobs, in which she then held them to make them feel safe again, and said "well excuse me young one, my name is Tabane Shinonono and I have successfully designed your personal IS over this pass day." Naruto was surprised however did not know whether or not be happy about his IS...or question his nudity. So he speaks up and says "well can I have some clothes?" she responds with a silly smile and a remote with a button on it saying "why of course my little blond." and out of no where a school uniform dropped from the sky and he looked at Tabane confused saying

"why did you give me a school uniform?"

"Well I think you have about three hours to get to a campus that is four hours away so I think you should hurry. ;p"

"WHAAAAA!"

Naruto then begins to put on his clothes as fast as he could when Tabane butted in with another button saying "well while you get dressed for you first day of school let me show you how to use you IS. You first start off with..." Naruto always had a habit of not paying attention when elders where talking to him, so he continued to do what was most natural to him. Naruto began Tying his tie on his shirt, all other parts of his uniform were on, when Tabane poked him on the fore head and said " Ok did you get all of that?"

"ummmm...no...sorry"

"Ugh...fine look you just need to not get mad when in this IS, when I made this IS...it always reacted differently when you were angry so stay calm and determined while in use of this ok."

"cool so um how do I call this thing upon me...and can you tell me the gist of this thing."

"well its Bright orange with Black highlights and is the first generation of its kind however, it is a new generation of IS, when you use it it will react quicker and it has a full 360 degree view...Oh! And it has secrets that only you, mister Uzumaki, can unlock. OK?"

"cool but how do I Turn it on."

"oh well you use this."

Tabane looks back grabs a head band with a Metal piece in the middle of it with an orange crystal in the middle of the metal piece. She hands it to Naruto and says looking into his eye's "All you have to do is wish upon the suit and it will appear, others can tell when it appears by the shining of you head band." Naruto takes the head band and puts it on his fore head tying it tight and looks at Tabane saying "Thank you for all that you have done I appreciate it so much...but I gotta go soooooooo bye :)" Naruto then grabs Maya, who was still recuperating from her harassment from Tabane, and ran out the door into the exit. Maya and Naruto then got to the car and drove off to school as Tabane watched them leave and said "Hmph Naruto Uzumaki...I wonder how that generation 5 IS is going to surprise the world."


End file.
